Gekijō
Gekijō (激情, Gekijou) is a powerful shinobi, originally from Iwagakure, now a missing-nin. Originally bred as a shinobi weapon for the Rock, he was born a Pseudo-Jinchūriki of Kokuō. Part of the beast being forcibly sealed into him, it was to create a taijutsu domination shinobi, who could serve as great power for the village along with the Explosion, Lava, Earth and Dust Releases for example. However, Gekijou had other plans for his life, when he found out the truth. Defecting from Iwagakure eventually, he would forge his own path, expanding his own prowess in the physical nature. With part of Kokuō as his guide and partner, he would master Taijutsu and Bukijutsu, along with Nintaijutsu and Ninbukijutsu, combining his physical prowess with steam (Tailed Beast), earth and lightning styles. Many compared him to the greatest taijutsu masters to date, such as A, Guy and Lee, but he kept sharpening his skills. Learning senjutsu from his guide, he would essentially combine it with his style of fighting to create new avenues. A powerful bounty hunter, he seems to keep improving his already powerful skillset. Having befriended Kokuō, he would eventually achieve an imperfect Six Paths Sage Technique, with Kokuō's consciousness. Continuing to work for the highest bidder, it seems he is intent in bringing in a new age for physical prowess. Background Bred as a Weapon Where the sun never shined, where good days never came.. that's where Gekijō's family was from. Living below the poverty line, they lived on a day to day basis. Not because they wanted to, but because they had too. This would come in handy though, as this poverty stricken family would soon find hope. An ad would come to the attention of Gekijō's father as he worked one day. The Tsuchikage's family and circle was looking for a volunteer. They were looking for a child to take into the Tsuchikage's family. Training him to be a weapon, he would serve alongside the Tsuchikage relative Han as a co-jinchūriki of the Dolphin Horse. While most families wouldn't want to give up their children to a life like that, especially to shoulder the burden of holding part of a Tailed Beast within them, Gekijō's family saw opportunity in this situation. Gekijō's life had never been his own. Born into a life of poverty, his parents refused to give their child a life of hardship forever. They knew that at least serving the Tsuchikage would be somewhat better, and he would live easier. As a result, soon after Gekijō's father discovered the message, he discussed it with his wife. Afterwards, Gekijō was brought to the Tsuchikage Office, only two years old, and given away to answer the Tsuchikage's request. And thus, Gekijō would be shaped and trained by the Tsuchikage and his elite. Physical Training Bonding With Horse Fourth War and Defection Aftermath New Life, Eight Gates Senjutsu Training Bounty Hunter, Gekijou Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess Nintaijutsu Eight Gates Bukijutsu Mastery Ninbukijutsu Ninjutsu Jinchūriki Prowess Senjutsu Sentaijutsu Senbukijutsu Tailed Beast Sage Technique Intelligence Equipment *'Cigars:' *'Scrolls:' Trivia